One-Minute Melee: Katniss Everdeen VS Kagome Higurashi
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arriving in Feudal Japan and fearing it to be the same as her world pre-freedom, Katniss challenges Kagome into a battle, in order to prove to her that she is not a pushover. Will these two archers find common ground? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own The Hunger Games, which belongs to Suzanne Collins, or Inuyasha, which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for the next 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Feudal Japan, Lush Forest)**

Normally, in a quiet forest such as this one, it would be pretty peaceful. Not this type of forest on this day. Because inside the forest, somewhere in Feudal Japan, two people were in the middle of an intense argument inside a tent that was set up. Three people were doing their best to ignore the arguing that was going on within the tent as they were busy eating. The first figure was a black haired man with purple and black robes and brown sandals. The second figure was a female with dark brown hair wearing a purple kimono and green long skirt with straw sandals on her feet and arm guards and leg guards. The final figure was a small kid with brown hair, blue pants, a turquoise shirt, tan vest and a small fox tail. They were known as Miroku, Sango and Shippo respectively.

"Looks like they're having that argument again." Miroku, the older male, said as he was eating some ramen that was cooked up earlier.

"It's quite a shame that they do that." Sango sighed as she started to chew some more. "If I'm right, it's probably Inuyasha being impatient with Kagome again and Kagome wanting a break."

"SIT BOY!"

A thud sound was heard as the ground started to shake a bit. As soon as that was done, a black haired girl wearing a green and white school uniform with a red ribbon was angrily walking out as she picked up her bow and arrows. "Well, I can't stay again."

"Going back to your time?" Sango asked.

"Sorry guys, but I can't stand another minute of Inuyasha arguing." Kagome sighed. "I'm going back to my home just to relax. I promise I'll be back."

"Do you have to go?" Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome with sad eyes.

Kagome looked down at Shippo in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Shippo, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Sango nodded as she got up. "Why hasn't Inuyasha came out?"

"I think my last sit may have..." Kagome started before a thud was heard and the ground shook again. "...I think that when I forced him to the ground unconscious, he might have hit the middle of the cot, unraveling it and he got knocked unconscious with the metal parts."

"Ouch..." Shippo winced.

"I better go check up on him." Miroku said as he and Shippo walked in the tent.

As Kagome put her bow and arrows on her body, Sango got up as she said, "You want me to walk you back to the well?"

Kagome gave a nod. "That would be great. Thank you, Sango."

Sango nodded as she started to gather her weapons.

* * *

 **(District 12; The Seam)**

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a young woman was currently sitting down near the slowly, rebuilt home she lived in, practicing her archery skills. This woman had dark brown hair, a grey shirt, blue jeans and a pin on her shirt, symbolizing a mockingjay. This girl narrowed her eyes towards a bulls-eye target as she aimed her arrow. She shot the arrow... as the arrow struck its' paper target in a bullseye.

"Hey."

The girl turned and smiled as she saw a familiar friend... nay, official boyfriend coming out of the house with a bit of a smile. The boy in question had blonde hair, and was wearing a black shirt and light brown jeans as he noticed the arrow striking the target. The boy, known as Peeta Mellark, gave a smile. "Good shot. Looks like after all that... that's happened, you still haven't missed a shot yet."

"Thanks, Peeta." The girl, known as Katniss Everdeen, gave a smile.

It had been at least a couple of years since Peeta and Katniss were together now. They had gone through a lot of things involving the Hunger Games, then they were both involved in a Rebellion that had changed a lot of lives, including theirs. But Katniss knew that, despite everything that had happened, including her sister being killed, she had decided to move on and with Peeta now cured of his brainwashing and living with Katniss, things couldn't be better... but Katniss would still prepare, just in case.

"You do know the war is over, right?" Peeta asked as Katniss came over and pulled out the arrow.

"I know... but if there was ever another war between the districts... it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Katniss nodded.

Peeta paused... then smiled as he hugged her close. "Hey."

Katniss looked up to her boyfriend in confusion. "Yes?"

"Shooting arrows up to the moon. Real or not real?" Peeta gave a smirk.

Katniss gave a warm smile. "Not real."

"A better life for everyone in this new era. Real or not real?" Peeta asked as he looked over... and blinked in confusion upon seeing something open up behind Katniss.

"Real." Katniss smiled. "Though hopefully it stays this way."

"Er... random openings that appear right behind you." Peeta asked as he pointed behind Katniss. "Real or not real?"

Katniss blinked twice in confusion before turning to where Peeta was pointing. Katniss's eyes widened as a purple portal was swirling around. "Er... real?"

"What is it?" Peeta asked as he and Katniss came close.

"I don't know..." Katniss frowned as she prepared her arrows. "But we better be prepared, just in case."

"What?" Peeta said in confusion before Katniss walked over to the portal. "Katniss, wait!"

But before Peeta could follow behind, the portal closed up in front of Peeta, closing up as Peeta felt around. "Katniss! Katniss!"

Peeta was starting to look worried as he knew that his girlfriend had just... vanished...

* * *

 **(Feudal Japan, Lush Forest)**

"This pathway seems a little longer than usual..." Kagome said nervously as she and Sango were walking deep. "But I'm sure we won't be much longer until we get to the well."

Sango nodded as she kept her guard up... when her eye spotted something. She froze on the spot as Kagome noticed. "Sango?"

"Look!" Sango whispered as she pointed towards a purple portal that had opened up.

Kagome looked over at the portal, then at Sango. "That looks similar to the portal you entered when we were out looking for shards, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Sango groaned. "I still remember the last time I went through it. I got my butt handed to me by a samurai. I'm thankful the Hiraikotsu got repaired."

"Sango, I don't know if we should go through that portal..." Kagome said. "I think we should do our best to ignore it and move on..."

"I want to... but the person coming out of it, I cannot simply ignore." Sango said, pointing to a figure that was coming out of the portal.

The girl, preparing her bow and arrow, was looking around hastily as her eyes were widening in shock... as if some horrific events were coming back to her. Kagome and Sango looked confused before approaching the girl. Kagome coughed. "Excuse me-"

Katniss pointed her bow and arrow towards the two as they yelped, immediately getting into a fighting stance as Kagome pulled out her own bow and arrow and Sango prepared her boomerang-like weapon, known as the Hiraikotsu.

The three women stared intensely at each other for a few seconds as Katniss said, "State where I am, and what this place is."

Sango took a deep breath. "You're in Japan..."

"Well, Feudal Japan, as I refer to it." Kagome said, still holding her bow and arrow tightly. "I live in modern Japan."

"Feudal Japan..." Katniss whispered... then frowned as she still held her stance. "Tell me... what is with your weapons?"

"What is with yours?" Kagome asked. "We defend ourselves from demons that attack. I don't know if you know, but we are currently in a search for shards to stop an evil being that roams our world..."

"Evil being..." Katniss frowned. "Tell me, does this being rule this entire world?"

"Somewhere along the lines of that, honestly, I-" Kagome started.

Katniss frowned as she stood up. "And you expect me to believe you're on the side of good? Do you not see the lush woods? All it brings back is painful memories! Rue! Every kid in each district, Prim, anybody who was in my world was in a war, all because of the actions of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

Kagome and Sango looked over at each other in confusion. "Hunger games?"

"Yes!" Katniss frowned.

Kagome and Sango stared blankly... before they started laughing, much to Katniss's confusion.

"Hunger games? What did you do in those games, try to resist a plate of food for a few minutes until you realize you can't stand your hunger anymore, and the winner is the one who didn't eat a speck of food?" Kagome laughed.

Katniss growled. "THE HUNGER GAMES IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT! PEOPLE DIED! AND IF YOUR EVIL PERSON CONSIDERS DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT... GOD HELP YOU!"

Katniss then took a stance as Kagome and Sango yelped, Katniss shooting a stray arrow as both girls ducked to the side. Kagome frowned as she got up, holding her bow and arrow up. "All right... I don't know who you are... but you're starting to get me riled up!"

Sango just crawled over as she decided to run back, going to get help from Inuyasha and the others. Katniss frowned as she glared. "I'll show you why the Hunger Games is not meant to be made fun of!"

Both archers stared at each other intensely as they pulled out an arrow, intending to be ready for battle as their eyes met with a glare.

 **AIM YOUR ARROWS JUST LIKE ROBIN HOOD!  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Kagome put an arrow on her bow as she fired a shot, causing Katniss to swerve her head to the side. Katniss then ran over and started to kick Kagome down as she kicked her towards a tree. Taking advantage of Kagome's momentary pain, Katniss started to climb up a tree.

Katniss took her position on a branch as she pulled out an arrow and aimed towards Kagome. She let go of the string attached to the bow as the arrow was fired towards its target. Kagome recovered as she saw the arrow coming her way and dodged out of the way in time.

Kagome looked around as she spotted Katniss sitting nearby in her tree. Growling in determination, Kagome pulled out another arrow.

 **(50 Seconds)**

She pulled the arrow back with her bow as Katniss did the same. Both girls glared at each other as they seemed ready to shoot their arrows.

And shoot their arrows they did. Kagome and Katniss kept pulling out a number of arrows as they kept shooting in each other's general direction, with Kagome dodging each time and her missing due to avoiding Katniss's other arrows. Kagome frowned as she pulled out another arrow and got a lucky shot in by shooting towards Katniss's leg and immobilizing it.

Katniss yelped as she fell down from the branch she climbed on as Kagome started to hold out her right hand as a purple light started to emit from it.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Katniss looked up to see Kagome shoot out a blast of purple energy from the palm of her hand as she got in contact with the blast, sending her up in the air for a couple of seconds. Katniss landed down on the ground as she looked towards the arrow on her leg, to see that it was bleeding a bit.

Kagome smirked as she pulled out another arrow as she said, "All right, I bet you used to be a great fighter... until you took an arrow... to the k-"

Katniss pulled out an arrow and shot it straight at Kagome's upper left thigh, piercing it. Kagome wailed in pain as she held her leg as Katniss got up and started to limp over to Kagome. As soon as she was within arm's reach, she grabbed Kagome and started to kick her head with her good leg as she fell down to the floor.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Kagome groaned as she got up, only to get another barrage of arrows shot right at her. Katniss gave a nod as she kept shooting her arrows as Kagome did her best to grab a nearby rock and block any incoming arrows that were heading for her with it. She frowned as she jumped up and kicked Katniss in the stomach as the former Hunger Games champion groaned.

Katniss frowned as she tried to get up, but couldn't as she reached in her pocket. Kagome gave a nod as she pulled out a few arrows and put them on the same bow. Aiming for Katniss, she started to fire them as they headed straight for her.

However, Kagome's eyes widened as Katniss pulled out a hunting knife and slashed the incoming arrows, breaking them in two. Katniss then got up and pulled out a new arrow as she aimed at Kagome. She fired the arrow, which Kagome ducked. However, whilst the arrow did miss her and hit a tree, the arrow created a blast that knocked her back a bit.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Katniss then started pulling out another arrow as she turned and aimed it at the ground. As she shot the arrow at the ground, fire started to emerge as it went around her and Kagome as Kagome looked around in a mere panic. Kagome frowned as she knew she had no choice but to unleash her good attack.

She pulled out another arrow as the arrow started to glow. Katniss noticed, much to her concern. As soon as the arrow's glow was bright, Kagome shot the arrow and it made contact with Katniss, making her fly up as Kagome raised her bow up in the air.

"Sacred Arrow, cleanse this woman pure!" Kagome whispered as she pulled out five more arrows.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Kagome then shot the five arrows towards Katniss as Katniss seemed trapped. Katniss looked around for something to block it... and she did block all five arrows as Katniss gave a nod and fell back.

Kagome's eyes shrank as Katniss started to limp over, pulling out another arrow.

 **(5...)**

Kagome fumbled through her quiver as she tried to pull out another arrow.

 **(4...)**

Katniss put the arrow on her bow, knowing that it was her last one.

 **(3...)**

Quickly, both Kagome and Katniss fired their arrows towards each other.

 **(2...)**

Katniss had the decency to swerve her head when Kagome's arrow was about to reach her...

 **(1...)**

...Kagome, on the other hand, tried to jump out of the way of the arrow, but it grazed her in the arm, causing Katniss to get close and kick her in the stomach.

 _ **KO!**_

Kagome groaned as she fell down, fading into unconsciousness. Katniss, knowing that her opponent was down, but not out, looked over, wondering if she should kill her. She grabbed a nearby arrow and put it on her bow as she stretched it out, aiming at Kagome's heart.

But Katniss paused as she looked at Kagome's sleeping face, which reminded her of... an old friend that died. "Rue..."

Katniss looked down in sadness as she lowered her bow and arrow. She looked over as she sighed. What was she doing? She didn't want to hurt anyone in this strange world... even if she didn't know what the Hunger Games were. Still, Katniss thought to herself, she was a pretty good fighter.

"I'm sorry..." Katniss looked down in sadness as she heard footsteps. Katniss, not wanting to be around, decided to quickly run off before anyone could see her. Katniss started to climb up a tree as she watched the girl that left earlier come back with a few friends.

Inuyasha, frowning as he held his sword, looked around. "Where's that girl you said Kagome was holding off?"

Sango looked around in worry. "I don't know... I guess she ran off when she heard us."

Inuyasha paused as he started to smell something in the air. Katniss paused in fear as Inuyasha looked around near the tree, his eyes furrowing as if wanting vengeance. Katniss held her breath as she hid within the leaves. Upon arriving at the base of the tree, Inuyasha looked up and frowned suspiciously. But before he could investigate any further...

"Kagome's breathing! She's okay!" Miroku called out as he was leaning towards Kagome.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality as he turned, noticing where Miroku's hand was at. "PERVERTED MONK! I WILL BREAK YOUR HANDS!"

Miroku yelped as he took his hands away from Kagome's body nervously as Sango shook her head.

"She may be okay, but she's still bleeding. Let's just leave that girl be for now, and we'll fix her up." Sango said as Inuyasha came over and picked up the unconscious Kagome, bridal style.

"Feh. I'm sure she'll be fine... but we better take her to the village. Come on!" Inuyasha frowned as the group of five started to depart.

Katniss, who was watching, just sighed in relief as she got down from the tree... but at the same time, she felt worried as she looked around the unfamiliar territory she was in. She didn't know where she was now... but she knew it would be a long way from home.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _KATNISS EVERDEEN  
_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON THE SEASON 3 FINALE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Season One... two worlds have met. Season Two... two villains collide with each other... and a threat remains. Now... will the hero of one world defeat the threat from another world?_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
